


La beauté est une courte tyrannie

by Kahishiki



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flowers, Psychological, Roses, mirror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aphrodite est beau. Il ne vénère que la beauté. Mais drapé dans son narcissisme, il a oublié une chose : La beauté est éphémère, et telle la rose, se fane et devient misérable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La beauté est une courte tyrannie

Il était beau, il le savait, tout le monde savait. Il ne portait pas son nom pour rien. Aphrodite. La déesse de l'amour et de la beauté.

Ce chevalier, au visage aussi doux que celui d'une femme, aux manières féminines et au physique plus qu'androgyne, se drapait dans un amour de soi qui en devenait terrifiant.

Partout où il passait, Aphrodite savait que les têtes se retournaient sur lui, hommes ou femmes. Sa démarche avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, de mystérieux et de captivant.

Son temple était recouvert de miroir du sol au plafond, partout où il se déplaçait, Aphrodite voulait voir sa beauté. Il devait s'admirer, se rassurer quant à sa beauté. Tel la reine dans blanche neige, il ne tolérait pas de voir quelqu'un qu'il jugeait plus beau que lui.

Combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants avait-il tué, pour se rassurer quant à son unique bien le plus précieux.

Perdu dans les limbes de sa contemplation maladive, il avait oublié que ce que Dame Nature donnait, elle le reprenait.

Il savait qu'il mourra un jour, mais il voulait mourir en beauté, c'était son dû, son droit. Il ne pouvait pas mourir en laideur, son corps devrait rester intact, sans blessures, sans égratignures, car même dans la mort, il continuera à s'admirer.

Mais Aphrodite avait oublié une chose essentielle. Sa beauté était comme la rose. Aussi resplendissante et magnifique à son éclosion et durant sa vie, puis devenait fanée et misérable en mourant.

Aphrodite avait oublié qu'il ne restera pas éternellement beau, il avait oublié la laideur de ses actes.

Aphrodite avait tout simplement oublié qui il était, au profit d'une beauté superficielle, qui disparaîtrait avec le temps.

Car Aphrodite n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour ses compagnons chevaliers. Devenu l'ombre de lui-même, ne parlant que de sa beauté, ne se nourrissant pas, ne faisant rien, rien qui pourrait entacher la beauté parfaite qu'il est.

Et quand son dernier souffle viendra, il ne sera plus qu'un vieillard aigri, détestant la simple vue d'un miroir, se haïssant, lui-même, pour avoir détruit la beauté divine de sa jeunesse. Il haïrait son propre reflet.

Et il n'aura plus de souvenirs, plus de moments heureux auxquels s'accrocher.

Car Aphrodite se fane, perd de sa beauté et devient misérable, comme les roses de son jardin.


End file.
